


Like A Melody

by moonymindpalace



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Hart Lives, It has a cute funny happy ending, M/M, Post Traumatic Coping, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymindpalace/pseuds/moonymindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a few weeks for the realization to hit.<br/>When it does, he is on a mission and Merlin barks in his ears, "Galahad, that's it, move!", and Eggsy looks to the side expecting Harry to be there.<br/>He isn't.<br/>Because he is lying in a bed in the HQ, brain activity shut down, technically dead. Probably never waking up again.<br/>But Egssy is too stubborn for this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Brazilian, so any and all mistakes please let me know!  
> This is just some cutesy fluff/angst fix-it I had to write, nothing special really.  
> Title from Lana del Rey's Dark Paradise. The song isn't that good, but "Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head" is a very good line about love and loss, I think.  
> Enjoy!

The first days were spent cleaning the mess. And what a mess, thought Eggsy, flying out to his third mission in two days.

He had nor the time nor the energy to process the news Merlin gave him: Harry was found still alive and was being treated by the American branch.

In the second week he asks permission to look after Harry's house, getting the keys with Merlin and going with Roxy to clean up and make sure everything is okay and safe.

In the third week Harry finally flies home. In a hospital bed, deep down on coma, leaving Eggsy to stand beside his body and look, look, and look, as if he could wake his mentor by willpower alone.

Week four, Eggsy was knighted. He sat beside Harry's bed and told him all about it, how he was going to get his mum and sister to live with him now, and how happy he was because he made it! He was a Kingsman now, and for sure his father was proud, and Harry would be proud to, when he woke up.

Two days later he was in mission, sorting out some riots in Russia, when in the middle of a potentially critic scene Merlin barked through the com in his glasses: "Galahad, that's it, move!". Eggsy automatically turned around to take note of Harry's position and help him, until the information sunk in.

"Galahad!" That was Merlin again, somehow sensing something was wrong and sounding frantic, "Eggsy, move!"

Harry had came from the American hospital with exams filled with complicated words and numbers. Merlin translate them into the words "His body is alive, but his brain is not, he's as good as dead, really. They suggest we turn off the machines, but that's up to... to us all."

He sounded so completely off, scared even, that Eggsy didn't even hesitated before saying Americans were full of shit, and Merlin should run his own tests.

The results were identical, but it still felt wrong, and in the meeting Eggsy said just that, Roxy immediately jumping in to say "He went through many psychological and physical traumas, give him some time, a couple of months, everything is possible inside the human mind."

Percival, the new Arthur, easily agreed. So did Merlin.

Eggsy refused to think about it, putting faith in Roxy's words, knowing the woman was incredibly clever.

But now, in the middle of an action, he realised that if they gave him, Eggsy, Harry's knight name, it was because they weren't really expecting Harry back.

That day he sent his mum a text, and went straight to Harry's house, sitting on the sofa staring at the bookshelves and crystal decanters. He fell asleep in Harry's bed, silently begging him to come back.

The thing was, Eggsy doesn't remember missing his father, because he was to young and had very little notions of death, life, love and the meaning of "forever".

All he knew was that missing his father had wrecked his mother, and he was trying his best not to be wrecked by missing Harry.

Twelve weeks later, Eggsy – Galahad – was in a meeting with Arthur when Merlin knocked timidly at the heavy doors, coming in with his tablet at hand.

"It's even good you're both here, since you're probably the most... invested on this case."

Silence filled the room, both men at the table waiting for the other to say what case was that. They were just so many, the cases, that it was starting to confuse Eggsy a bit, or maybe was just the eternal jet lag. "I've run some new tests on Harry... and his brain gave a little response, tiny and unpredictable, but yes, a response."

Everything was very slow, when it came to comatose. Weeks and months passed, but Kingsman did not lost hope on Harry Hart. Eggsy was there to make sure of that.

* * *

Two days before 2016 Valentine's Day, Harry Hart woke up with a terrible, bloody headache. The white lights flooding the room did nothing to help him, and he just laid there, cursing himself for not closing the blackout windows the night before.

Until he turned his head to the side, and saw an ugly metal table and beeping machines.

He couldn't remember his last mission due to the fog in his head, but apparently it went wrong.

There was a clear plastic jar on the table, filled with tiny pieces of paper, all different colours and textures.

Each one – he found out after sketching a bit to get it, and fuck calling the nurses just yet, he was curious – had written "I miss you" in the same round, bold, careless calligraphy. He knew graphology, the person behind the words was caring, stubborn and more driven by emotions then reason.

Eggsy walked in for his daily visit to Harry's only to find said Harry sitting with an assortment of pieces of paper in his lap, smiling softly, despite his obvious exhaustion.

"Did you miss me?" Asked his mentor.

"I left one o' them every time I came to see ya. So yeah, missed you."

"I missed you too, Eggsy."

  
* * *

  
"So you did it, then, even without shooting the dog."

"Had to shoot a bunch of people, tho. Kill an awful lot of people."

"Well, my dear boy, technically it was Valentine killing them."

"Yeah? Same with that thing on the church, you know." Harry tries to remain unaffected, but fails. " 'Arry, ya don't 'ave to preten' 'round me, I was there too, saw the feed."

Harry just stares silently at Eggsy, turning a black and silver pen between his fingers.

" 'Arry come on, say something. I stay right here waiting for ya all those months, and now you wake up and pretend it's all nice?"

"So now you are Galahad."

Eggsy took a deep, calming breath.

"Yes, Harry, I am. I'm sorry 'bout that too, stealing yer name, but they didn't really thought you were coming back."

"Oh, they didn't, did they?" Something like a mildly wicked smile crossed Harry's lips, "but you didn't?"

Eggsy just shrugged.

"'S not like I had a choice, hope was everything I had left. I lost me dad, couldn't lose you, too."

"So I am in the same level as your father, to you? I'm honoured, Eggsy, I really am."

"Um, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"People now keep saying I look like you, ya know, in the suit."

That made Harry smile bright, amused.

"I felt horrible when they said that, like I'm just your copy, looking like you and having your name, but I guess now they'll stop saying this since you're here. We'll have to figure my new title too, Galahad's yours, I can't keep it."

"You do can, if you want, my dear. I'm just a boring broke old man, waiting for your orders, Sir."

"Don't talk like that! You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep going when all I could think about was you," says Eggsy hurriedly, barely realizing what he is saying, when all he can think about is taking that burden of panic off his chest, "Had to tell meself everyday to not be like mum when dad died, ya know, 'don't drown, don't lose your mind, keep going.'"

"Oh, but you weren't exactly I'm the same situation as your mother, Eggsy."

"No?"

"No, my boy, you see, you and I, we don't have any children together, we don't live in the same house, we're not in--"

"Hm?" Eggsy's brow furrows with the sudden interruption of Harry's speech.

"Never mind. But I do appreciate you concern, and I am very proud of you, for what you have done and become while I was away. Could not be more proud of my successor as Galahad."  
  
* * *

  
Right in the beginning, Merlin insisted Eggsy had to see a therapist, and despite not liking the idea at all, the doctor turned out to be very nice.

She was the one whom gave him the idea of putting the pieces of paper in the jar, as a way to express his feelings on a daily basis, without overworking his mind, that was supposed to be focusing on his work, instead.

Bless Merlin, really.

When Harry woke up, Eggsy went to his house, once again, and did his best to make sure everything was in it's rightful place. He came to a halt in the bedroom, standing there, thinking.

It was a shot in the dark, right?

Well, his weapon scores are brilliant, anyway, and his aim nearly flawless.

Leaving the keys holding the tiny piece of paper in place on the bedside table, he turned in his heels and left.

  


* * *

Harry stepped inside his home, revelling on the feeling of finally being on his place, and went to the kitchen for a cup of tea, bypassing the decanter since no alcohol was allowed.

A quick walk around the house told him everything was exactly how he left, except for a couple of golden keys resting over a piece of green paper on his night stand.

Bending slightly, he collected the keys, and adjusting his glasses, read the words written with a much familiar calligraphy.

“Welcome back.

(and I'm in love with you).”

No signature, but there is no need; thought Harry, smile broad.

  


* * *

Eggsy went home to find his sister and mum watching some silly cartoon on the telly, and smiles fondly while emptying the contents of his pockets in the “office” upstairs, along with all the guns and weapons hidden in his suit.

His fingers brush against something that he doesn't remember putting in his left pocket.

A piece of paper, of a somehow pearly colour, an elegant and strong handwriting scribbled in the middle.

“I am in love with you”.

No signature.

But he doesn't even notice this, already smiling like a loon and fishing his phone, calling Harry immediately, bypassing any greeting for shouting “You absolute fucking idiot, I fucking love you!”.

  


:)


End file.
